Sonic PokeJourney
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: First fanfic, hello and welcome to the Crunus Region, it's almost the same as any region. You're going to see many lives of both Mobius and pokemon can work well together. Who knows what can be made? shadamyson (for a little), silvaze, shadamyfc. Please do not try to flame the first piece...
1. The Crunus Region HS

Finally the first fanfic, it's about time it should get started here then books. Dream Spiral Devils are going to be in business, we watched many fanfics and much more, and don't mind requests little on art or story, just on certain things though so don't bust your luck. I am Rayvon, I am starting off the first fanfic for our team.

**Sonic Series and Pokemon don't belong to me. Sonic belongs to SEGA with Pokemon belonging to Nintendo and GameFreak. Please support the offical release of this fanfic! Plus to let people know, it's rated T and M. You'll see why soon, but for a while, it's going to be rated E for everyone. o3o**

- Rayvon

Already the first day of both a new region and a new school, it's a final year for the 2 hedgehogs. Both of which were named Shadow and Silver the hedgehog.

?'s POV

Alright my first day here! You might see me later just letting you know. *nudge nudge* *wink wink* Well welcome to the school where both Mobius and Pokemon come together, we are currently in the Pokemon World. It's a dream coming true for a hedgefox like me! I am ready to meet everyone, let me show ya everybody here so far as your little guide.

"WHOA! *a black and red striped hedgehog is thrown past by me, is lucky to dodge* My god, first day, and there's a fight."

There's a certain uniform code at this high shcool but it's the last day until they close down to remodel the whole entire school. We only get to have til February 14th. They decided because thought prom fits well for everyone on that date and they can roam free. I am 14, soon to become 15 in 5 days from the first day of school, September 7th, 2013.

Back to the main topic, your tour guide here, that hedgehog that I dodged is named Shadow the hedgehog, he is new here along with another hedgehog, which should be coming...

"Yo, Black! You ok!? *along came a silver colored hedgehog, turns to see the hedgefox* Oh hello, my name is Silver the hedgehog, I apologize from you almost getting hit."

"Not a problem, my name is- *gets interrupted by bell* Never mind. Get you and your friend, meet me at lunch. I got myself probably better quality lunch than what the school will probably store."

"Great idea. See you in 5th period man! *rushes to shadow* Come on Shad, we got Biology!" Already, my first day here and I got a friend, well probably more soon. :3 This is the hedgefox saying, see you in math class of the Crunus Region!


	2. School and Fight!

Sweet, going good so far, thanks for trying to check it out. Now onward with the Crunus region!

**Again sonic and pokemon don't belong to me but if were.. SONIC WOULD NOT HAVE BLUE ARMS! Enjoy!**

Shadow's POV

Heh, like I expected, the blue faker forgot who I am. No matter, it's the same fights he put up with. I am a new student, got to get used to it anyways by rumor of the faker being the next 'ruler' in town.

"Shadow, you're already getting a bad reputation at the school.. Well it shows how much Sonic doesn't remember after 2 years. Hmph, Iblis trigger.. *sigh*"

"Silver, don't worry about the fa- Sonic. We got ourselves a new life and we must stick with it." We do have a new life and Silver would help clear our minds and start fresh. Though, I like to keep certain memories in my head. I won't be new, so I got to start at the beginning. "By the way, who's the aqua hedgehog that we both passed by?"

"Oh my god, I haven't gotten his name. Maybe we can get his name during lunch?" Silver looked at me with a smile that show loads of excitement, probably that hedgehog is maybe a partner to the time being.

Silver's POV

I am so excited! First, thing turned out rough due to Sonic and the gang but, Tails managed to step up with Knuckles and Team... Chaotix? Well, whoever the team's name is.. they saved me from a pound to the face and stopped Sonic. I never expected Tails to be like that, it's understanding for Knuckles. But, it's Tails! The little joyful fox that is like a little brother to Sonic. Maybe Tails grown a pair of wings and decided to fly off.

"Hey Shadow what do we have for classes? I know one class is different from our schedules. I have gotten Art for forth period then lunch."

"I have no classes during forth period. I'll meet you after fourth period and head down to lunch."

"Sweet! Ok, time to head to Pokémon Biology!" My face is lighting up like it's Christmas day 5 days a week. I want to see the pokemon here! I heard tons of people have one, I can't wait for me and Shadow to get one. Probably mine will be small and fluffy~!

-in class (2nd period, Gym, Day 1)-

"YES! THE PERFECT DAY TO BE OUTSIDE IN THIS LOVELY WEATHER!"

"Little chilly out here isn't it?" I got embarrassed when Shadow answered that. It's Summer since it's still September 7th, though it's a little chilly sometimes.

"Ok class, come on over. We are going to give you, your pokemon since the IQ tests were finished after your first period. Who's up first?" I ended up being the first person in line after hearing the word pokemon.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! A test for a pokemon and I get to see one up close!" My eyes kept gleaming with all the joy and happiness as the gym coach handed me my pokemon. I ended up going to the field right away and throw it high! "Pokeball go! Come on out my friend!" Out came a pichu with a blue headband, bangs, mini pants and a golden ring around it's neck. (AN: /d779zmd -is KeybladerIceHeart-) I wonder where it's tail is, probably hiding it in the pants, plus one of the bangs has a black stripe on it. Now I gotten a good name for the pichu! "I'll catch ya Sparky!" (AN: ... It has to be done. o3o) This is becoming the greatest day of my life.

Shadow's POV 

Seems Silver is having fun, while he's playing with his new pichu, I have gotten a eevee from the IQ test earlier in Biology. My eevee has grey fur, not silver like Silver's just plain old grey. I better research and go back to playing videogames once we get back to our dorms from the school. Yes, the school has dorms for students who live far away or has no home. It's better than nothing I suppose. Hmm, pink hair? Also the person with pink hair has a vulpix. Why do I feel heat coming up my cheeks? Am I blushing!?

?'s POV

Whew! Back again, I am just walking around for now since it's Gym. I didn't take the IQ test, the school knows who I am and leaves me be. One teacher was grateful I was in the school because I want to both learn other students and see their dreams. That girl with pink hair, she's in my math class at first period with few other students. Her name is Amy Rose, she is a really nice girl, somehow I couldn't help but blush around here. Don't worry, it's a small crush, I'll probably get over it. Amy Rose has 2 friends, one is named Cream as the other is name Blaze. Blaze is also in my math class, luckily I almost got all classes with Amy and Blaze. 3 with Amy and Blaze, 2 if you don't count lunch as a class! XD

Amy's POV

I admit, I never expected that hedgehog to be in our school. Really, our math teacher was excited for him to be in our school. I never got his name and he's very quiet. The teachers wonder why he's wearing the school's uniform. Oh well, maybe I'll ask him in lunch also for his name.

"Vul vulpix."

"No, it's not what you're thinking. I am just curious, but geez. I am not too interested with a quiet and nerdy type." I got nervous by my own pokemon, I got myself the fire 6-tailed fox pokemon named vulpix. She's so adorable along checking out her evolution. I haven't been outgoing in this school due to Sonic, he's becoming worst and worst. Gym is bad enough because Sonic is here and gotten his pokemon finally. More worst, he's going to the silver-furred hedgehog. Somebody must stop him! But.. I'm too scared to face him.

"Hey white boy!" (AN: ... .-_.- This is the only thing I got Sonic to say.. I apologize.)

"Huh? Eep! S-sonic!"

"I see you lost your guts now from morning. I'll make sure you lose them for good!"

"A-ah.. ah!"

Oh no, somebody. Anybody!

"SHADOW CLAW!"

"?"

Next thing to be seen is Sonic and his pokemon to be slashed at by mysterious dark claws and lining. Who done that?

"There is no fighting on school grounds unless it's a pokemon battle!"

"Why you! Prepare to face my eevee! Tackle attack!"

"Better check that, your eevee is fainted."

This is big, my own classmate, the aqua hedgehog beaten Sonic in one attack! Who is that hedgehog?

"Thanks for saving me! I am glad you came to the rescue!"

"What happen here?"

"Nothing's wrong teach. Just help the students, I got stuff handled."

I don't know if to be surprised or shocked. His own riolu just beat Sonic's eevee in one hit. Don't ghost moves not be eff- oh, of course. Probably some moves or items that can change the type of the pokemon. How can I forget that from last year?!

Silver's POV

-later Art (4th period-

"This is so cool! A pokemon that can do art!"

"Pokémon can do amazing things and now we help them achieve it."

I turned to see the aqua hedgehog. "Hey buddy! Again thank you dearly for saving me."

"Not a problem, I am annoyed by Sonic.. Already my first day, 2 fights happen in a row."

"You telling me. ? Is that a sketchbook you have there?"

"Yep, also I like you to meet my partner riolu."

I couldn't help but still be surprised of the little blue guy, Sparky soon began to play with riolu. This is great!


	3. New Friends and Birthday Troubles

Going to post more. Just going slow and fixing so far. So don't mind a 3rd chapter already.

**I HATE KEEP POSTING IT MANY TIMES! Meh! Sonic and Pokémon don't belong to me! And all the lovely so forth. Begin Chapter 3!**

Shadow's POV

Finally a period where I can eat and relax. Lunch period at 5th period, ended up being dragged by Silver to the library. "Hey! I thought we are getting lunch not a damn book!"

"Aw quit your whining, he told us to meet him there."

"Ugh, fine! This better be worth risking food."

"Already checked it out, not a fan of roasted magikarp.."

What!? A roasted pokemon!?

"WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS THEN!?"

I got dragged into the library to smell something heavenly. I am dying for something to eat already.

"Hey you guys made it! I got us something from a restaurant. I guess on what you guys might like."

"A restaurant, you must be rich! To get something from there. We only have 7,800 pokedollars. Not enough for those restaurants."

"Well I am rich, I am a pokemon trainer before coming here."

"!? You were a trainer."

"Well not master yet, I haven't seen anything new yet in the region. I am energetic to get out and see this region."

"Whoa!" Me and Silver said it at the same time, this hedgehog must have gone through loads of adventures. "So how do you managed to explore the regions by yourself."

"Heh, I'm not alone. I got my buddy Riolu on my side always along with my team, but I'm letting my team rest as I go to school. Maybe on the last day I can show you few more of my pokemon."

"Can we? Wait, we haven't gotten your name."

"Oh right, sorry, I am Rayvon Jones and a hedgefox!"

. . . He's a hedgefox?!

"I knew it! I can tell."

"So much surprises, well, what is your dream you 2?"

"I want to explore the world, become a trainer like everyone. What about you Shadow?"

I haven't thought about it. I do want to see new worlds, I heared other occupations but it would become costly. Though, I would like Silver's idea. Be free and become a trainer. "Same here Silver." I looked at Rayvon and seeing a smile, somehow, he became the next person to smile with.

Rayvon's POV

Now you know my name, yeah yeah. Well I am delighted to get new friends. After lunch, we head to other classes, well they got other classes. I don't, so it's time for me to walk around and relax. Though, I can't relax when I heared someone screaming.. who is it? Deciding to check, already, the big baka thinking he's the champion.. Sonic the hedgehog. Not going to let another person get hurt!

-5 days later-

... September 12th... My birthday, I am depressed about it. I got not much of a happy memory of my birthdays. I ended up sitting in the lunch room today, but alone. I have been silent for the whole day, the atmosphere of everyone being happy makes me weight down. Well I am going to go to the other classes and hopefully it would take my mind off. Just I was about to leave the lunchroom, I got hit with a shadow ball back onto the table I was sitting back. "AH! T-tch."

"Hey fucker, I would like my pride back. Luckily I got the TM number 30, Shadow Ball. You're so screwed now." Just seeing the guy is enough to make me damn sick.

"Stop! You done enough damage Sonic!" The next thing I was shocked about was Amy protecting me. "He is depressed, can you ever leave a student alone?!"

"Move out of the way! TACKLE!" After that, Shadow took the hit for Amy. Maybe Shadow like Amy, well I am not stopping him but I am stopping Sonic. Now I am angry.

"Rayvon, relax. Let me try a first pokemon battle. That will protect someone!"

-little of 10 minutes later-

It's becoming a huge battle, it's a double battle, Silver and Blaze are working like hand and hand against Sonic and Sally. Silver and Blaze are the real deal, I believe in them just like Shadow and Amy. Amy's heart to others with Shadow's right to protect someone he cares about. I got up and kept watching the battle, I made sure no teachers or guards disturb the battle. Luckily Silver and Blaze won by a combination of moves, a dashing lighting with the speed of a burning fire. Heh, lets see one day. They'll become great trainers.

Silver's POV

"*pant* *pant* T-that's horrifying."

I was side by side with Blaze, I admit, I am doing this for my friends and now a side of me says to be a hero for her- OK I LIKE BLAZE!

"That was exciting, Silver, I never seen you battle like this before."

"And we'll make sure that won't happens again. Sonic the Hedgehog, you are suspended for today."

When Sonic heard that, his face was so priceless! It's so hilarious like Dragon Ball Z when Vegeta got pissed at Goku for trying to put Bulma on the line.

"Haha! That's so great." It's so great, I felt like I defeated evil very easily.

"Thanks Silver.."

"Not much of a problem Rayvon. By the way, why you were so quiet the entire day?"

Everyone decide to stare at Rayvon like he's the last piece of meat to survive on. What could be the problem affecting him?

"... Birthday troubles, nah, I shouldn't say that when never have an actually good birthday."

This is when my own world shattered. No one, none shall have a bad birthday when I'm around!

"Come on birthday boy! We are going to celebrate your 16th birthday if it's the last thing in the world!"

Then that's when it hit me, we still got school this time and we are in probably a crime scene with shadow badly damaged and knocked out cold.

"Right after this mess is cleaned up."

That's when I can hear small laughter even though it sounded like a chuckle. But it grew louder that it fills the entire place with newfound happiness. So this is what a birthday person feels like when around signs of real happiness. Maybe Rayvon still have more things to learn about in this world. I could help but laugh along with him. Again, this is what this newfound happiness is like?


	4. A Battle for a Dance

**Sonic and Pokémon don't belong to me! I decide to do my roleplay style for talking so none would get confused, from here and out. I might try to get our stories to do.. well this.**

**Rayvon: Ya-ta! Finally I can get more chapter and stories up here. **

**Basil: Hopefully more views too!**

**Juro: Maybe, I am just happy that I got some views onto our stories so far. Except for Basil's...**

**Basil: I know Juro-san. *is at a corner whimpering***

**Jiro: Don't worry. Maybe we will get some views soon Basil.**

**Chapter 4! - The Dance!**

Rayvon's POV -

I heard there's a dance coming up, I would rather stay back but, Silver wanted me to come and he's been crying about it a lot since he want me and Shadow to have fun there. Uhh, I am not the one for dances unless it's just me, at home, with people I know, and I can be foolish all I want. This is a school dance, there's going to be no fun there...

Shadow's POV -

I have been annoyed by Silver once he saw that poster of the dance. But somehow, I don't feel annoyed anymore. One reason though was Amy, I never thought she would ask me out. Never, do you see how I look and how she looks. You got to be kidding me. Also, Silver is going to try and ask Blaze out, both being his girlfriend and to the dance. I can't wait to see this!

Silver: Hey guys, I am going to finally ask Blaze out! Please wish me luck!

Shadow: I bet 5 bucks Blaze is going to say, "Yes, I would like to go to the dance with you."

Rayvon: 10 if Blaze ends up kissing Silver as an exception instead.

Shadow: Deal!

What I saw, cost me 10 bucks and a 'oooooo'. Silver finally got balls, the dude was lucky. But his luck ran out when we have to bring him to the nurse.

Rayvon's POV -

I feel so relieved but there's more problems ahead again. Shadow and Sonic are fighting and Amy is in the middle of the two. If you can hear any loud smacking, it's coming from me, does Sonic ever give up!? I was about to rush in to help when Shadow finished the fight only for a second. I only sighed, I wished that violence isn't the answer because it just cause more trouble than needed. Like the first day I came here. Wait! Sonic's back up! Shadow's raring to go! Oh no!

Rayvon: This is just bad.. Why won't Sonic know when to give up? *sighs* Guess that is never in his book.

Sonic: Amy who will you go to the dance with!?

Rayvon: . . .

If you hear banging, that's my head colliding with the wall of this hallway. The reason for this is just a dance. Shadow, you lost partial of my respect by this.

Shadow: Amy, you're the one who asked me and I accept it, right?

Sonic: I asked her and she was about to accept! Right Ames?

Shadow: Rose don't listen to him!

Sonic: Ames, ignore him!

Shadow: Rose!

Sonic: Ames!

? Oh boy, Amy is not taking this very well. She look like she might snap, I got to do something or-

Amy: ENOUGH! I RATHER GO ALONE THAN WITH YOU 2! YOU ACT LIKE CHILDREN FIGHTING FOR THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA! We are teenagers for crying out loud! Don't you have any pride? *sighs* I am sorry but, guess I am flying solo.

Sonic was cringing as Shadow flinched before he jawdropped after hearing the end of her saying. Amy begins to walk away trying to cool down a little. I came out to pat their backs.

Rayvon: She's right. And not a very good sign for putting an argument like that Shadow.

Shadow and Sonic: *is too shocked on the inside for words*

Rayvon: I'll give you some time, I'll see you later Shadow.

Amy is right but I never expected Shadow to act like that. He must have like Amy a lot. Hmm, maybe if I invite Amy with me to the dance. I could help Shadow hook up with Amy! Yes! I'm a genius! Now it's for me to find Amy.

Silver's POV -

I am slowly drifting to a world of happiness. Blaze, is finally and finally my girlfriend! ... Hopefully, I don't want to cry at night. Blaze is a amazing girl, so badly if this doesn't make Blaze my girlfriend. I would be so ashamed of myself.

Wait a second.. is that?

No, it couldn't be.

She asked Shadow.

. . .

Silver: RAYVON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Rayvon: Oh Silver, good to see you here? *ends up getting dragged by silver* ? S-see you around Amy!

Amy: Uh.. hehe, see you Rayvon!

Rayvon: Silver what's wrong?

Silver: The problem is you asked Amy to the dance when she asked Shadow.

Rayvon: Umm.

Silver: . . . *is very shocked* Shadow screwed up, didn't he?

Rayvon: Yes, yes he did but the reason I asked Amy to the dance is to help fix Shadow's mess. It's that bad what Shadow did.

Silver: Ah, baka! Shadow's a baka but now what's worst is you're going to get Shadow's wrath.

Rayvon: Wait, eh!?

Silver: He's... right behind you.

Shadow and Rayvon: . . .

Rayvon: STRAGETIC RETREAT! (If you know which anime it came from, try giving off a comment. Maybe one of your characters you made could be in a new story of DSD. -DreamSpiralDevils for short o3o-)

Shadow: Rayvon Jones get back here so I can kick your ass!

Silver: Hold on! Shadow, he's helping you! Not betraying you!

-Later on (Random timeskip, pretty sure no one want to watch a chase. If you do, more chases will be shown later.)-

Shadow's POV -

Shadow: Are you sure that plan of yours will work..

Rayvon: Yes! My god Shadow, you don't need your eevee to use tackle on me. Now it's head is a bit damaged due to that.

Shadow: Oh.. crap.

I just hurt my own pokemon due to personal reasons. Damn, god to make sure that doesn't happen again. That eevee is part of my new family and I just hurt him. Ugh, so that how it feels to be Sonic during that chase, I feel like total crap.

Sonic: Yo, Shads!

And speak of the devil..

Sonic: Me and you got a score to settle.

Shadow: You got that right! *gets out pokeball*

Silver: Oh lord, here it comes the raging duo again.

Sonic and Shadow: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!

Rayvon: Lets watch the idiots pound the stupidity out of each other.. Again, I thought Shadow is better than that.

Shadow: I am!

Rayvon: Then do not.. do it Shadow!

Shadow: I'm fine, therefore stay out of this!

I want to get payback for ruining my chance!

Silver's POV -

Oh no! What should we do!?

Rayvon: Damn it Shadow..

Silver: We need to stop Shadow.

Rayvon: No.. If he want to make those decisions. Once the battle is over, he'll recognize what he did.


	5. Lucky Dance

**Sonic and Pokémon don't belong to me as usual! Hopefully you will enjoy DSD's work! Now enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5! - Lucky Dance**

Silver's POV -

Shadow... almost got defeated by Sonic after that battle.

Shadow: ...

Rayvon: What did I tell you Shadow.. also you won anyways.

Shadow: What do you mean!? I lost!

Rayvon: *sighs* Shadow, I asked Amy to the dance to help **you**. You won anyways if you don't recognize it. *is helping Shadow's eevee* It's ok little guy.

Silver: Also, we get to go to the dance! If Sonic comes, he's going to get kicked out anyway by his behavior. Sonic is no where a bad ass when he's in this school.

Rayvon: Guys, if you do graduate, mind if I join you in your adventure?

Silver: Really? Then you should lead the way since you are a master!

Shadow: ... You really think I won?

Rayvon: Of course, if you fix up the problems with Amy. Then everything is resolve if you just apologize.

Shadow just turned a bit pale. Shadow apologizing is the second equivalent to Rayvon being a pokemon ranger.

Silver: Before Shadow apologize, are you a pokemon ranger?

Rayvon: Yes.

Silver: Sorry Shadow, got to apologize right there.

Shadow: *jawdrops* F-fine. When's the dance again?

Rayvon and Silver: . . . To-**NIGHT**.

Shadow: FUCK!

Rayvon: Well I am surprise for the dance to be tonight as well. Lets hurry up and get ready for the "night" of our lives.

Silver: Oh, my dream is coming true! I am going to the dance with Blaze!

Rayvon: And for that, I am really proud of you Silver. *as said that, riolu appeared from own bag*

Riolu: Ri! w *puts paw out for high '5'*

Silver: Hehe! *high '5's riolu*

Now this is going to be great. We got now Rayvon sticking to our side throughout the journey me and Shadow will have together!

Rayvon's POV -

I am going to fix the music at the dance so, this is going to be like HSM if I don't change their music. -._-.

Silver: Rayvon, what's with all those CDs there?

Rayvon: I don't want any horrible music in that school dance, and this is your first dance along with Shadow's so, you'll be thanking me later.

Silver: Oh, if you going to change music, can you use this song for tonight's dance? *holds a CD out for Rayvon*

Rayvon: Not a problem, any music is welcome except for certain ones.

Silver: Yesh! This is going to be great! Thanks Ray!

I chuckled by Silver's excitement, this shows how much his pokemon like him. Oh, my riolu is back with his new look for the dance.

Riolu: Ri! *has on shades and a bowtie*

Rayvon: *laughs a little hard*

This is why I love pokemon, they have certain tastes and can be like us sometimes. My riolu is probably the best thing of my life since it help me start new beginnings right away. This little guy gave me more changes toward one person.

Rayvon and Riolu: *thumbs up*

Riolu: Ri'ri ri olu riolu? -What'cha going to wear for the dance?-

Rayvon: I am going to wear my old tuxedo that I used from pokemon contests. No matter what, any fancy occasion. I will wear the costumes in old pokemon contests thanks to a certain female that managed to make me crazy and start in those contests.

Riolu: Riolu, ri ri olu olu, ri ri ri! -Yep, she may have been crazy, but she's an amazing friend!-

If you spend enough time around pokemon, you can understand any language of any pokemon even wild pokemon. Or a possible chance any creature if you are lucky.

Rayvon: Hehehe, let's try to have fun like always.

As night crawls into the sky, I have gone with Silver, Shadow and our pokemon to the dance. The greatest thing is I can release my pokemon and they can dance with everyone. Though, must change the music first. Right away, they're playing just piano and violin music and the place went silent. Well time to sacrifice, I told Silver and Shadow to wait outside as I released some of my pokemon, I only brought 10, the reason 10 because, the max amount of pokemon you can carry is unlimited but what you can hold to battle is 6. Not breaking the pokemon rules **at all**.

Riolu: *goes to the back with the music and comes back without the bag, grins*

Rayvon: *carefully listens as finally the song changes to Mary J. Blige - A Night to Remember* YEAH! *makes the place lively, has a quilava, zorua, and mudkip running around as a charizard walked around and helping people get up*

Riolu: *dances with someone's starly*

The 10 pokemon I release is riolu, a quilava, zorua, mudkip, charizard, staraptor, a baby charmander, gible, and froakie. The froakie was given to me to watch, it's from a new region and now I want to check it out once we graduate.

Riolu: *tries dragging Rayvon to the dance floor*

Rayvon: ?

Riolu: *begins to dances*

Rayvon: *laughs*

Shadow's POV -

I wonder what's keeping Rayvon up. As I walked in, Silver followed along with the other pokemon. Somehow, something hit me like a brick wall when looked at one corner.

Silver: Shads' you alright? *looks in his direction, grins* Ooo, Shadow. Go kill the stage! *pushes Shadow forward to stop and see Blaze in a purple elegant dress, eyes gleams as let go of Shadow* Blaze..

Thanks to Silver's push I am starting to trip and slide over to Amy, luckily I stopped.

Amy: Oh.. Shadow, I never expected you to be here.

Shadow: S-same here but I dragged against my will.

Amy: Don't lie.

Shadow: *anime sweat drop appeared and slide down head* Fine, I.. I.. *sighs as shake head* I am here to be with you on this very night.. and I wanted to... a-apologize.

**I swear to god I will kill Silver and Rayvon one day for this embaressment!**

Amy: *smiles* So the ultimate life form apologize to 'someone' like me?

Shadow: Y-yes. I am sorry! *rolls eyes*

Amy: *laughs* Fine Shadow Robotnik, I forgive you.

Shadow: Ever wonder of being, I don't know what's it call.. 'girlfriend' of mine?

I think I have triggered a trap because after asking that, I got tackled down to the ground.

Amy: *looks at Shadow* Sure, you are more mature than Sonic, so I don't mind being your girlfriend.

Silver's POV -

I am trying to walk but I can't go anywhere. H-help me.

Rayvon: And now here tonight is a special couple with a lucky sir who gave a friendly request! *is by the dj table with the dj, chuckles* I will play the song, hopefully you guys won't mind it being played tonight!

I-I can't move, I am just too stun by Blaze's beauty.

_Like a apple pie, hard on the outside but on the inside soft and sweet. - _(This song is techno and I try my bets to translate one of bit of the song's lyrics. Thank god I pulled through. owo)

Oh boy, the song is playing. As the song plays, people move as Blaze is.. coming towards me!

Riolu: Ri ri riolu~. (Oh she loves me~.)

Sparky: *pushes Silver forward, smiles*

This is a dream come true, me and Blaze, here, tonight on the dancefloor. I bowed like it's to my queen, take Blaze's hand as we stared into each others eyes with a soft gleam in hers.

Slowly.

_Slowly._

A kiss was about to be formed...


End file.
